My Lover Bear
by CullenBoyzAreMyLifeNow
Summary: when Jasper is Bella's brother and they move into a house with Alice and Emmett who are also brother and sister.... let's just say, nock before entering. but if there's a tie on the door dont bother at all.
1. Made you look!

**Just so ya'll know. Emmett and Bella get together really quick. Like in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: OMC! Isn't Emmett the hottest ever!**

**Me: yes. Yes he is. And he's ALL MINE! Mwahahaha**

**Disclaimer: no. no he isn't.**

**Me: pshha. Well I can dream….**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

My name is Bella Swan. I have an older brother Jasper. We just moved into a house with my best friend Alice, and her older brother Emmett. I used to think of Emmett as sort of a second brother. However, lately I've been feeling something else for him. I think I might be in love with him.

B POV ***

"Bella get your skinny ass up here!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back while walking up the stairs. "What do you want?"

Alice ran up behind Jasper, "We chose our rooms! Mine is next to Jazzy-Poo on the next floor and yours is on this floor with Emmy-Kins!"

"Don't call me that!" Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"C'mon Bells." Emmett said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to where our rooms were. I got goose bumps when he touched me.

Emmett started chattering, while I just stared at his perfectly muscled body. "So, that's your room and this is mine. We have to share the bathroom that connects them," my heart fluttered, "Alice already unpacked our stuff, you know how she is. Oh and by the way…"

"What?" I said, looking into his eyes.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at my shirt. I looked down and Emmett hit my nose with his finger.

"Ha Ha! Made you look!" Emmett's beautiful laughter filled the house.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**This part is really short but I already have at least four super long chapters ready to go. All you have to do is review.**


	2. Dude, are you PMSing

**thank you all so much for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: though I do own a hot ass, it's not Emmett's and it has nothing to do with Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Em POV ***

I couldn't sleep. All I keep thinking about is the fact that the girl that I love is in the very next room. NO! Stupid! You can't love her! She's your best friend's baby sister! I just laid there for a minute arguing with myself. If she was awake, I would tell her everything, that I love her, how my heart races just to be near her, and how I will always be there to keep her happy. I knocked on the door then opened it.

"Emmett!" Bella said in surprise, she had been reading.

"Hey Bella, can I… talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course you can." She motioned for me to go sit on her bed with her. My heartbeat fastened when I did.

"I… just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what you need me for. And that… well… every time I'm around you my heart races and I feel so… so… happy, and free. I don't know how you feel, but… I… I'm in love with you."

She just stared at me for a moment. Probably thinking of how big of a loser I was. Then, suddenly, she kissed me. After I got over the shock, I kissed her back.

"I love you too, Emmett. I always will."

With that, we were kissing again. I pushed her back on the bed so that I was on top of her. Her hands were in my hair, mine in hers. Bella's hands started to move down my back, then started pulling my shirt up. She soon got it over my head and onto the floor. I then slid her pajama tank top over her head, she wasn't wearing a bra. I felt a hard tug in my pants. Bella giggled before I realized she could feel it.

"Look, Em, lets take this a little slow, alright?"

"Okay Bells. But this is still good, right?" I said before kissing her while caressing her body.

She kissed me back, then said, "Of course. Just no sex, yet."

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

B POV ***

When I woke up, Emmett was staring down at me with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Mornin' beautiful." Damn he was hot. It took a minute for me to talk.

"Hey Emmett. So… what are we gonna tell Jazz and Alice?" He frowned.

"I honestly don't know, Bells. But I do think Jazz will bite my head off if he found out without us telling him. But then again… he might also if we tell him."

I sighed, "Well, then how about we keep it a secret for now? Just until we think he can handle it?"

"Sounds good to me." Emmett said before kissing me. The kiss was about to get more passionate when we heard Jasper and Alice coming down the stairs.

"Jazzy-Poo! Are you sure I can't give you a makeover?"

"Don't call me Jazzy-Poo! And no!"

Emmett jumped up, threw me my shirt, and then put his on. I barely had my shirt on when Alice jumped in. she just stood there, frozen, looking from me to Emmett.

"C'mon guys. Let's eat breakfast!" Jasper yelled from down the hall. Emmett picked me up, then picked Alice up and ran us down the hall.

"Hey Jazzy-Poo. Love the new nickname. My lil' sister is a genius." Emmett and Jasper were now walking down the stairs, Emmett still holding us.

Jasper growled, "Shut up, Emmy-Kins."

Emmett laughed., "Dude, are you PMS-ing or something?" We reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Um… sorry to break up your little moment, but could you put Bella and I down please?" Alice chirped in.

"What do you say, Jazz?," Emmett said, looking at me, "Wanna torture the girls? Not including yourself, of course."

"Gladly." Jasper replied, ignoring Emmett's snub.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Told you they'd get together fast. Please review.**


	3. whipped!

**When I realized how short the last chapter was, I thought I'd spoil you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any movies or characters… blah blah blah**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Em POV ***

I handed Alice to Jasper. I was sure she wouldn't say anything about me and Bella or else I'd tell Dad about how she took his Mercedes for a joy ride last month. A great idea of how to get alone with Bella came into my head. I sat on top of Bells on the floor, then began tickling her. Jasper did the same with Alice, though his hands didn't linger in the same places mine did on Bella.

"Em… please… stop…", Bella said between laughs. I didn't stop. Suddenly, Bella shifted slightly. Her hand had been next to her leg under my knee, but now it was right under my groin. That got me to stop, though I didn't move. I figured it was time to get my plan into action.

"Hey, Jazzy-Poo, and my little pixie sister, wanna go see a movie today?"

Alice shot a wary glance at me, noticing Bella's hand.

Jazz didn't see, "Sure, what movie? Bells, didn't you say you wanted to see that 'Soloist' one?"

Bella laughed her beautiful laugh, then said, "I already saw it two days ago. Some big brother you are. What do you want to see Emmett?" This was perfect, I can just pick a movie that Alice and Jasper don't wanna see.

"How about… 'B .O. B.'?" I smiled. Jasper groaned and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you know that's for little kids right? Why don't we go see 'State of Play' instead? You can go see 'B. O. B.' alone if you want."

I frowned, "Won't _anyone_ go with me?"

"Oh, Emmett," I looked down at Bella and she winked at me, "I'll go with you."

"Your funeral, Bells." Jasper said.

Alice rolled her eyes, again, "C'mon Jazzy-Poo. After you change can I do your hair?"

Jasper sighed, "Fine. But only if you stop calling me Jazzy-Poo."

Once they were gone I leaned down and kissed Bella. I rolled over so that she was on top of me. She remove her hand.

"That wasn't fair by the way." I told her.

She laughed, "Well, neither is someone as big as you picking on someone as small as me." I stuck my tongue out at her. She kissed the hollow of my neck and, sure enough, there was another tug in my pants. Bella giggled again.

"So you wanna play rough? Well its my turn." I told her. I flung her over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could to my room, I laid down on my bed, pulling her on top of me. I then rolled so that I was on top of her. I out my hands on her thighs, bringing them around my waist, then slowly I brushed my lips along her neck up to her jaw. She quivered under me.

I smiled smugly, "Your turn."

"I'll take my turn later. We have to get ready." she sighed. I got up and started to walk to my closet, "Wait, Emmett!" Bella ran over to my closet, took out a few things and brought them to me. "Wear these." she ordered.

"Okay. But why?" I asked.

"Well…," she began, "I love the way this shirt makes your muscles look. And these boxers are… sexy on you. Then these pants make your butt look good." I started laughing. I couldn't help it, she said butt.

"Fine," I said once I'd calmed down, "but I get to choose your outfit."

I walked into her room then looked in her closet and drawers. "These underwear and bra, they'll look sexy on you. This shirt, its tight and shows a lot of your boobs." I had to laugh then before I showed her the last part, "These tight-ass pants, they make _your_ butt look good."

She laughed with me for a minute, then said, "You have to convince Jazz to let me wear it then."

"No problem." I replied.

After we were dressed, Alice and Jasper were still upstairs, we walked down to the living room. Bella snuggled u against me on the couch and I put my arms around her.

"You know," Bella said after a minute, "we should each get locks on our doors. That way what happened with Alice won't happen with Jasper."

"Great idea, and don't worry, Pixie wont tell Jazzy-Poo." I said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard Jasper say from around the corner. Bella and I quickly slid away from each other. That's when we saw it. Jasper's fluffy, pushed back hair.

"Holy shit dude!" I said before I burst out laughing again.

"Well, it's not in your face anymore…" Bella said before laughing her ass off with me.

"Shut up…" Jasper mumbled.

"Doesn't he look so nice, Bella?" Alice asked when walking into the room. Bella could only nod, for she was trying not to laugh again.

I looked at Jasper, "Dude, your so whipped!"

"You do realize that would mean I was whipped by _your_ baby sister, right?" I stopped laughing. "Speaking of baby sisters," Jasper continued, "what the hell do you think your wearing, Bella? You are not wearing a shirt like _that_ to the movies." Bella looked up at me expectantly with a smug smile on her face.

I turned to Jasper, "Oh come on man. Let her wear it. I mean she is 18 now. I'll beat the living shit out of any guy that even looks at her." Hmmm… does that mean I should beat myself up?

"Fine, Em. But keep a good eye on her."

"Oh, I will." I said, quickly brushing my hand down Bella's arm when Jasper wasn't looking.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Like? Please review**


	4. Bella’s wearing lingerie!

**Sorry this took so long to post! I had the flu and was basically living on my couch since like Saturday. Promise I'll update again ether tomorrow or Thursday.**

**By the way, I was reading this and later chapters over and thought that at times Emmett sounded a little to… well, not Emmett. My explanation for this is that Emmett is secretly an EVIL GENIUS just trying to trick everyone into thinking he's… stupid.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Ha! A.D.M.P. (my B.F.F.E.C.W.A.A.S.S.H.'s nickname… kinda) has helped me take over the world! I now own Twilight! Mwahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: um… no. no you didn't…**

**Me: pssha! I so did!**

**Disclaimer: not.**

**Me: yeah, well… YOU'RE A HOOKER!**

**Disclaimer: ouch. That was harsh. Lets get on with the story before this goes any further…**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

B POV ***

By the time we got our tickets Alice was over the edge.

"Bella, come to the restroom with me." She commanded.

"Ew, Alice!" Emmett said, "You want her to take a piss with you? That's just gross!"

"Retard." Alice muttered under her breath as she pulled me to the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Emmett was just like a big, stupid - I have to say at time -, funny, bear, I mean with his size and all. And he was _my_ Stupid-Funny-Bear. This thought made me laugh again.

Alice turned on me, "Alright Bella, now would you mind telling me exactly what has been going on between you and my brother? Start with this morning please."

I sighed and began, "Well, you see, last nigh Emmett came into my room and told me his feelings for me, and I told him mine for him. We then fell asleep in my bed after… making out I guess." Alice gave me a shocked look that said 'gross' all over it, "We decided to keep it hidden from Jazz, for now."

"I only have two things to say to you, Bella." Alice said slowly.

"Shoot." I said warily.

Alice suddenly became her usual hyper self, "First of all I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT ever want to hear about you guys making out or anything like that ever again! Second of all, this means we'll be real sisters someday!"

Em POV ***

When Bella and Alice came out of the bathroom Bella tripped, I couldn't help laughing. I always laughed when she fell.

"All's good with Alice." She whispered to me. She moved her hand to my cheek and got nacho cheese from it onto her finger. Bella then moved her finger to my mouth and I sucked the cheese off. By the time she pulled her finger away we both had big shit-eating grins on our faces. Jasper was staring at us with a weird expression on his face but just shrugged it off.

"Oh, Jazzy-Poo?" I called to him.

"Yes, Emmy-Kins?" He said with a grimace.

"Just so you know, Bella's wearing lingerie." I picked Bella up and ran to our theater before Jasper could react. We sat in the top row.

"You… should… have… seen his… face!" Bella said between laughs. Then she smacked me.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"Now he is going to be all grumpy and even more protective then he already is. Good thing he doesn't know who exactly I need protecting from…" I got a very powerful urge to kiss her. We were "busy" for the rest of the previews.

Once the movie started I threw some popcorn at the guy in front of me. He instantly glared at me. I gave him my best innocent look, it seemed to be working, until Bella giggled. The man turned back around to watch the movie, swearing under his breath. I threw some more at him, he ignored them. Finally, I dumped the whole bowl on his head. He turned around with a pissed off expression, I pointed my finger at Bella.

"Wanna get out of here, Bells?" I asked before the man could say anything. Bella nodded her head enthusiastically. "Peace out homies!", I yelled as we were exiting.

When we were in the parking lot we ran to my baby, my jeep. There was still two hours of Alice and Jasper's movie left.

`"If we drive home now it will just give us more time. It's probably a forty-five minute walk. Just say I kidnapped you if they get mad." I told Bella.

She considered for a moment. "Alright. But on one condition."

I smiled, "What? Do I get to destroy their rooms too?"

"Not quite, though you could do that anyways. But here it is, you have to really kidnap me this weekend. I don't care where you take me." She said while leaning in for a passion-filled kiss.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**If in a review anyone can tell me either what 'you're a hooker!" is from or 'B.F.F.E.C.W.A.A.S.S.H.' then I'll send you a prize… ya. Not really. But I will give you a shout-out and let ya know a secret…. I like secrets…**


	5. You think I fuck like a genius?

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated until now! I was grounded from the computer until today. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**AWESOME PEOPLE: this is to the awesome people who either knew what B.F.F.E.C.W.A.A.S.S.H. was or knew what 'You're a hooker!' was from. coral86, Chloe Mcmurray, and Rawr.I'mAGiraffe**

**I know the nickname thing is really lame but bear *laughs* with me. My cousin and I were really tired and/or hyper at the time we thought of it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: wish I may, wish I might, have the gift of owning Twilight?**

**Disclaimer: ha. No.**

**Me: why the hell not?**

**Disclaimer: simple. I don't like you.**

**Me: You suck! Ha ha. That's funny cause, you do suck!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

B POV ***

When we got to the house, Emmett carried me straight to his bedroom. He really was just like a bear.

"I thought of a new nickname for you." I told him when we had stopped kissing for the moment.

"Its not Emmy-Poo-Poo is it?" he laughed.

"Close, but no. It's Stupid-Funny-Bear." I smiled.

He had a blank look on his face, "What does that mean?"

I chuckled softly, "Okay, so Bear is because of your… size. Funny is because you are funny. And, well stupid is… because you kinda are stupid sometimes…"

"See if you still wanna call me stupid after this." Emmett rolled over on top of me.

"Wait! I forgot! It's _my_ turn, remember?" I rolled so that _I _was on top of _him._

"Fine, babe. Let's see watcha got." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

I took his shirt off, and then began to kiss down his chest. I stopped when I got to his pant line, kissing around his boxers. I felt him harden under me again.

"Your turn." I said into his abs. Emmett pulled my shirt off me, bringing my body closer to his. He began kissing me in a way that should be illegal, all the while moving his hands expertly across my body.

"Still think I'm stupid?" he asked when we finally broke apart.

"Emmett," I hesitated, "I think you're a fucking genius."

He gave me his goofiest smile, "You think I fuck like a genius?" We began kissing again until my phone rang. Emmett grabbed it from my back pocket, slapping my butt when he did.

"Hello?" he said, moving his fingers down my back.

I recognized the voice on the other end as Jasper, "_Emmett? What are you doing with Bella's phone? Where the hell are you-_" Emmett snapped my phone shut, then tossed it into a corner.

"Now, where were we?" I said into his neck. We carried on like that for almost another hour, ignoring the constant ringing of each of our phones.

I was just unbuttoning Emmett's when the front door slammed shut. I groaned as I put my shirt back on. Emmett still lay there shirtless, looking God-like.

"What time is it?" he asked, pulling me back onto the bed.

I glanced at his clock, "Three thirty-two, why?"

His face lit up, "Perfect! The T.M.N.T. marathon just started!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled, it was just _so_ Emmett.

"Bella! Emmett! Where the FUCK are you?" I heard Jasper yell, Alice was cursing in the background.

"Hells yeah! I love this one!" Apparently, Emmett was very excited about this show. I was about to ask how exactly a rat could be a turtle's father, **(AN: seriously! It doesn't make sense!) **when Alice and Jasper burst through the door looking murderous.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What happened to your manners Jazzy-Poo?" Emmett said with a laugh. Jasper stared at us with a weird look that might have something to do with how Emmett was shirtless, with an arm around my shoulders. It probably didn't help that we both were breathless and my hair was messed up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jasper asked, temporarily distracted from the fact that we'd left them at the movies. Alice look disgusted, I figured she guessed what we had been doing.

"Were just watching the T.M.N.T. marathon." I said, panicking. Jasper got a shocked look on his face when he finally grasped what was going on. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. First Jasper, then Alice, went into a fit of hysterical laughter. I glanced at Emmett, he just shrugged.

"Care to explain?" I asked once they calmed down.

It was Jasper who answered, "Me and Alice have been together for about a month. It's been hell trying to keep it a secret." We started laughing then, except for Emmett who was trying to process the fact that jasper was 'with' his baby sister.

After we stopped laughing Alice slapped me and Jasper punched Emmett in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" we said together.

"For abandoning us you morons." Alice replied. Emmett and I laughed.

We were about to kiss when Jasper let out a growl. "Bella, is your shirt inside out?"

I buried my head into Emmett's chest, he answered for me. "Don't be such a prude, Jazzy-Poo. Besides, its not like you see much more when it's off of her…" I looked at him, he started kiss me. We both pulled away when we were hit again.

"Were gonna need some ground rules." Alice began, "No one can go into a bedroom without knocking. No talking to us about what you do together. Also, absolutely no making out in front of us."

Emmett smirked, "Then leave."

"Fine, c'mon Alice. Oh and Emmett, if you ever hurt Bella I will _kill_ you." Jasper threatened, I groaned.

"Ditto." Emmett replied, "By the way, I'm kidnapping Bella this weekend."

Jasper just grimaced, but left with Alice.

EM POV ***

Once they left Bella turned to me, "That was weird."

"Bells, you don't think that they… they've…" I couldn't even finish the question.

Bella was quiet for a minute, "Well, even if the are, we cant really get mad at them when we were about to do the same thing…" I was feeling very happy, yet horrified about what she'd said. I got an idea.

"I know where I'm taking you this weekend! Disneyland!" We would have so much fun! Then that night…

"Uh… Emmett?" Bella interrupted my fantasy, "Are you thinking about what we are going to do this weekend? Or does Mickey Mouse get you hard?" Shit, I hadn't even noticed.

"I was thinking about… you… and me… and us doing it… in the giant teacups. It would be fun. And weird with all the spinning…" Bella was laughing at me. "Well what do _you_ think we're gonna do this weekend? I asked her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said with the sexiest fucking grin I've ever seen.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Anyone who knows what 'You suck! Ha ha. That's funny cause, you do suck!' is from then you get to know a secret. (big deal. I know.) or something else bout the story or whatever.**


	6. You… my… three… party… Mike!

**Sorry I haven't updated! My computer got a virus! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tisk, tisk. I'm disappointed in you all. The quote is from the first season of true blood. Jessica said it to Bill.**

**Disclaimer: Sure, now I don't own Twilight. But one day… A.D.M.P. and I will take over the universe and force Stephenie Meyer to hand over the copyright! Mwahahahahahaha! Not! Well, meh beh….**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

B POV ***

It was Friday and I was on a plane to Disneyland with Emmett.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Emmett said, while jumping up and down in his seat.

"As awesome as this?" I asked. Then I attacked him. I licked his bottom lip. He obligingly opened. Every time we kissed it was like the first kiss all over again. Emmett's hand went up my shirt and we started getting really into it, when a throat cleared behind me.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I turned around to see a guy with bright green eyes and bronze hair. He was beautiful, but nothing compared to Emmett.

"Nope, go ahead and sit." I told him. Emmett glared at him, so I slapped his arm. "Chill out, babe." I whispered.

"My name is Edward Masen." Edward said while sitting down next to me. Emmett had the window seat, of course.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Bella Swan and this is my boyfriend, Emmett McCarty." I said, shaking his hand. Emmett gave him a curt nod. Edward nodded back. "So, Edward, tell me about yourself."

Edward smiled at me, "I live here, in Chicago. I live more near the forests though. I'm twenty-one and I work at a record company, finding new talent. I'm going to San Diego to check out a band my company's interested in. I am currently single. Also, I find you _very_ attractive, Bella." I blushed, Emmett growled. Edward just smiled. "Now tell me about you."

I squeezed Emmett's hand, and then began, "I live near the forest's here too. I live in a house with my brother Jasper, Emmett, and his sister Alice, who is my best friend. Alice is dating Jasper, and I Emmett. Jasper and Emmett are both twenty. I'm eighteen, and Alice is nineteen. I'm thinking about going to college, but I'm not sure yet. Also, I think Emmett is the sexiest man in existence."

Edward frowned. Emmett kissed me. We were in the air by now. I yawned and put my head on Emmett's lap, making sure to put it in just the right spot for him to get excited.

"Em, I'm gonna take a nap." I said.

"Alright babe. Love you." Emmett said while moving his hands under my shirt to move up and down my back. I loved the feeling.

"Feel free to put your legs on me." Edward offered. I did and he smiled.

"Thanks Edward, love you too, Em." was what I said before falling asleep.

EM POV ***

Who the FUCK does this guy think he is? Flirting with my girl and putting her legs in his lap! Okay, that did make Bella more comfortable, but still! God, her head was in just the right spot on my dick. Shit, I was getting hard. I closed my eyes and started thinking about this weekend.

"So how long have you and Bella been dating?" the douche said.

"Um… since Monday I guess, but we've known each other since we were like three and five, so… yeah." I said.

"Hmmmm…so do you really love her?"

I was startled, "Of course I do. Who wouldn't?"

"You got me there." said the douche licker. He was starting to move his hands on her legs.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I said through gritted teeth.

He stopped, "Where are you taking her this weekend?"

"Disneyland." I said proudly.

The douche packer laughed, "So, have you fucked her yet? Or are you not man enough to get in her hot ass pants?"

"Fuck you!", was the only thing I could think of to say.

B POV ***

I woke up in a very… awkward position. One of Emmett's hands was in my hair, holding me tight against his hard-on. His other hand was down the front of my shirt and on my boob. I guessed he was asleep because his head was against the window with his eyes closed. He also hadn't notice Edward.

Edward's head was on my butt, with his eyes closed. One hand was on the crotch of my pants, right up against my womanhood. My legs were now in between his, which were bent forward. His other hand was holding my hand tightly on his dick. Well I could tell someone was happy. I was glad my other hand was on Emmett's leg.

I tried to get out of the… tangle, I was in with Edward, but he was holding me to tight. I cursed under my breath. I decided to just go back to sleep and hope things wee better when I woke up.

EM POV ***

I woke up in a very good mood. I had a hand on Bella's boob and another in her hair. Her head was still on my hard dick. Edward was staring at the ceiling listening to his iPod. He wasn't touching Bella at all, though her les were still on him.

Bella woke up when I moved my hand from her chest. She looked around, then smiled up at me. Not her normal smile, her 'sexy-I'm-gonna-do-something-naughty' smile.

She kicked Edward in the stomach -which I was _very_ happy about- then lifted my shirt up a little. She started kissing and sucking on my lower stomach. She moved her tongue under my boxer waistline. I nearly lost it when she bit me.

"Meet me in the bathroom in three minutes." I whispered to her before getting up and leaving.

B POV ***

When Emmett left I looked at Edward and gave him my best 'fuck-you-you-shit-eating-douche-bag' smile.

"You sure you don't wanna meet me in the bathroom instead?" he asked.

I sighed, "Look, Edward, I love Emmett. Sure, I _might_ like you, but _only_ as a fiend. Please?"

"Fine. For now we'll be _friends_, but no promises for later." he said with a smirk.

I got up to go meet Emmett. Of course, we're _not_ having our first time together in an airplane bathroom, but that didn't mean I couldn't please him.

I closed the door to the stall, locked it, and turned around. Emmett was sitting on the toilet. He tried to pull be onto his lap, but I stopped him.

"Relax babe," I said, "this is all about you right now."

I knelt down in front of him. I undid his belt and pants. I pulled them down, then I pulled his boxers down with my teeth. Emmett was HUGE! Just looking at it I didn't think it was possible to even get a third of it in my mouth. Well, I had to try. I got what I could in my mouth and moved a hand up and down the rest in time with the rhythm my head was bobbing in. Emmett moaned and I began to massage his balls.

"Fuck Bells! I'm so close!" he said in a whisper/yell.

Emmett went over the edge when I began to roll my tongue. I swallowed it all.

He brought me up to his lap, "Damn, Bells. That was unbelievable. Do I get to make you moan my name now?"

I got wet just thinking about it. But I figured people were getting suspicious by now.

I sighed, "We gotta go back, Em."

"That's okay, I'll have you screaming my name at the top of your lungs tonight." I loved this man.

EM POV ***

I had a shit-eating grin on my face when we went back. That was so amazing. It's hard to believe Bella's never given a blowjob before.

Wait, she is a virgin, isn't she? Of course she wouldn't let Jazz know about her sex life. I would rip the balls off anyone who had ever screwed her! Calm down Emmett. Think about it. She probably is still a virgin. Just ask her…

"Are you a virgin, Bells?" I blurted out. Not caring that Edward, sorry, I mean douche licker was listening.

Bella blushed, "Em, can we please talk about this _later_?"

"I don't mind, Bella. Go ahead and talk to your _boyfriend_ about it." ass licker said.

"Look, Bells," I said, "you know I'm not. Its no big deal if you aren't, either. I just wanna know."

"Promise you won't flip?" she asked, I nodded, "No. I am not a virgin. Also, I've done it more than once."

WHAT THE FUCK!?! I had to work hard to control my anger. "How many times and with who?" I asked through clenched teeth. My hands were shaking.

Bella blushed, as always, then took a deep breath and began. "Well, my first time was with Jacob Black. Next was with… Mike Newton, don't ask. All I have to say about him is I was drunk at one of _your_ party's. then, I had a… threesome, with Embry and Quil. The last person I've been with was Jacob, again."

"You… my… three… party… Mike!", was all I could manage to say.

Douche packer just made things that much better. "You know, that's really innocent, four guys. Could I be the fifth?"

I was about to go ape-shit on his ass, when Bella answered him, "Sorry, but that spot is for Emmett. It's also as long as the list goes."

Dick lickers smile never changed, "Well, its your choice." It damn well WAS her choice! "Just remember I'll be here for you when Emmett can't fulfill you." That's it! His douche packing ass is going down!

As if not knowing what I was about to do, Bella through her arms around me and began kissing me. "He's not worth it." she whispered to me.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please review! Hugs from Em for whoever does! Kisses from Aro for whoever doesn't!**


	7. Bring the boyfriend if you must

**So completely sorry its been forever to update!!!! Notebook I write all my fanfic's in disappeared when I moved! I finally found it a few weeks ago in box full of glass dolls! I've also been very busy on account of school, tests, etc.**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much to all those who have reviewed any of the chapters! It inspires me so much! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything I mention that is copyrighted in this chapter.**

* * *

B POV ***

"Wow." Was all I could say when I saw our room. We'd gotten the Peter Pan room, it looked _exactly_ like Neverland. The bed was HUGE and looked like it was made out of vines woven together. "Look at the size of that thing!"

Emmett laughed, "That's what she said!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Emmett had once gone a whole week saying nothing but 'that's what she said'. my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

"Your buzzing."

"That's what she said.:" I stuck my tongue out at him then looked at my phone, I had a text from… Edward?

_Hey sexy, what are you and the boyfriend doing later?_

Re: _Having hot, sweaty sex. Why?_

Em POV***

Bella got another text. I grabbed her phone before she could reply.

It was from Douche Packer.

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner. Bring the boyfriend if you must._

Bella snatched her phone back before I could do anything.

"Bells," I whined, "please don't make me go and eat with that douche packer!"

She tried to hide a small giggle. "_Edward_, and I think I might be good friends with him. Please can we go Emmy?" She pulled on a pout. Damn it! If I do this I better be getting something _good_ in return.

i moved in close to her, putting one hand on her back and moved the other up her arm, neck, finally cupping her face. I slowly brushed my lips from her neck to her ear. "Bells, baby, I'll go tonight, but you have to do something for me…"

"Wh-what?"

"Tomorrow, your going to Lego Land with me _and_ riding in the teacups until one of us pukes."

"But Em, you know those Lego people creep me out!"

"Douche Chocker creeps me out so its fair."

"Fine."

"Fine."

B POV ***

We were supposed to meet Edward in the lobby three minutes ago.

"Emmett! Hurry please." He was trying to find his lucky shirt. "If its not in there its not in there. Here, wear this." I handed him a deep red button up shirt.

"Fine, I still better be getting lucky tonight though. How do I look, babe?" Like a Greek God.

"Perfect, just roll up the sleeves, its sexier."

When we got to the lobby Edward gave me a hug and ignored Emmett. Emmett quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Sorry we're late." I said.

Edward smiled at me. "I'd wait an eternity if it ment I got to see you in that sexy-ass dress, Bella."

Em POV ***

"Listen, Eddie, if you try and hit on _my_ girlfriend at all tonight you'll never be able to have kids." I threatened.

Ass licker sighed and turned to Bella, "Does it bother _you_?"

She looked at me for a second, "No, not really. But I love Emmett, so if he doesn't like it then you should stop." Great, now I feel bad. "Whatever, let's just go to the club guys." Shit. I guess I have to be nice to douche chocker, just a little though

B POV ***

I was really liking Edward, as a friend. We were playing this game where you say a quote from a book, song, or movie and whoever gets it right says the next one. It was really only Edward and me playing, Emmett was busy with my phone.

"Your turn." Edward said.

" 'You possess every trait that I lack, by coincidence or by design.' Good luck with that one."

Edward's smile was huge, "Drag, by Placebo."

I was shocked, "You know Placebo?"

"I work for a record company, remember? I actually had dinner with Brian and Stef when they were doing the 'Meds' tour. What do you think of the new drummer?"

"Steve is awesome. Way better then their old drummer, he's hotter too." I was still shocked.

Edward winked at me, "If you want I can get you a V. I .P. pass for the next concert back home. Afterwords, we could go get drinks with them too." I jumped up and hugged him. Emmett growled in the background.

"Sorry, babe." I said, sitting down on his lap. "Thanks _so much Edward."_

"Anytime. Now I believe it's my turn. Hmmm… 'C'est le malaise du momen't, L'e`pide`mie qui s'e`tend, La fe^te est finie on descend, Les pense`es qui glancent la raison.' " He said in a perfect French accent.

"Easy, Protégé Moi, Placebo again." I smiled at him. "Hmmm… 'I believe in music the way that some people believe in fairytales.' "

"August Rush, and you said mine was easy. 'YOu think you feel guilty, but it's not that. There's no such thing as guilty. There's just the fear of getting caught.' "

I laughed a little, "Pathology, great movie. ''Life sucks and then you die.' Yeah, I should be so lucky.' "

"Breaking Dawn." That's it, now I'm certain he's going to be a great friend.

Em POV ***

Holy shit on toast I'm bored. I've already been through everything on Bella's phone. She's sitting on my lap. Time to get your girl back Em.

I softly moved a hand under her dress. Slowly moving it up and down her thigh. She stopped talking and looked at me. Well that didn't take long.

"Uh… Edward, we gotta get back to our hotel now. Bye." Bella said while throwing a bill on the table and running off, pulling me with her. I looked back at Edward and smirked at his ass licking face.

***

When we got back to the Peter Pan room, Bella kissed and said, "Make love to me, Em."

* * *

**Review and kisses from Cullen or pack member of your choice. Don't review and you get a week alone on Isle Esme with Mike… or Aro.**


	8. AN

Alright sorry I've kept you all waiting for so long for a new chapter. this is not one, but I have already written more for all my stories. Just wanted to let you all know that in the next few days I will upload for each of them and sorry, again, that it's been so long.

I could ramble on with excuse after excuse, but just breaking it down, there's been a lot of shit happening lately and it's just barely calming down and going back to normal.

Also, THANK YOU soooo much to everyone who has reviewed! I logged on here for the first time in months and read the reviews and it was so awesome! Tanx! (couldn't resist the temptation to say it XD)


End file.
